Iggy In Love
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Iggy and his girlfriend truly understand their feelings for one another. aka: They have sex. Some humor thrown in, but very romantic, sexy, and smutty. One-shot. Super M/WARNING: SMUT! Iggy loving! GF's POV OC?


**I can't find any Iggy smut on Fanfiction. *hero music* Dun-dun-da-dun! Here I come to save the day!**

**Iggy/ Girl (I chose a totally random name. Not supposed to be me!)**

**Iggy and this girl( I named her Anne for now reason other than it was the first name that came to mind in the baby book) are supposed to have been dating for about two years, and now they're relationship has hit one of it's high points. They are strongly in love. This is not made to be sleaze!**

* * *

I kissed him slowly, we were alone. He tilted his head, our foreheads touching. Today, we had been dating for two years.

"I love you," Iggy murmured, trailing small kisses down my throat. He looked up, staring at my left eyebrow intently. His blind, pale blue eyes seemed earnest.

"I love you too!" I gasped, bringing his mouth back to mine. His tongue, licked at my lower lip, and I brought his hand to my full breast. He instinctively gripped it, his large hand encasing one. I muttered some swears as he fondled me expertly.

I wrapped my arms around him and caressed the space between his wings, as I had seen Max and Fang do to each other before.

"Iggy...have you been with anyone else before?" I had to ask.

"No, just you," he said with a grin as his hands made their way to beneath my skirt.

"Oh god!" I screamed as he played games around my private area. My body temperate increased dramatically. This was going to happen! With Iggy, the one I love.

"Anne," he breathed at the hollow of my neck. I shivered in pleasure. Now it was his turn. I could feel his bulge nudging at my leg, so without even unzipping his pants, I reached in and down till I grabbed hold of him.

Not seeing this coming (obviously) he jolted, thus making my hands slide up his long member. He shivered in ecstasy, then I allowed him to rip off my shirt, exposing my bright blue bra. He gripped at my D-cups, squeezing perfectly, not too light, but not hard enough to hurt.

He made an amused sound, "Oh, I like blue. Is it all blue?" His color-sensory hands stroked my breasts and made their way around to the back, I leaned into him and sucked at his neck as he searched blindly (ha! Pun!) for the back clasp.

"Where is it?" he murmured into my shoulder blade. I had one hand still in his pants. I rubbed my fingers around it, knowing that it made him so much harder each second.

"It's in the front," I murmured, "Can you do that for me?" I began to take his pants off as his nose trailed down my front and between my breasts. I gripped the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his silky hair.

I felt the hard texture of his teeth, then felt the nuzzling of his mouth as he undid the front clasps. My bra popped open, he kissed the sides of my newly released extremities.

A heavy amount of discharge began to soak my underwear, in a frenzy, I ripped then off, now only in my skirt. He pulled off his shirt, now allowing me to see his own body, his wings stretched out a bit.

Iggy's erection was entirely noticeable beneath his dark black boxers, and to remove this obstruction, I myself used my teeth to lower his drawers. His hands clenched on my arms as my lip accidentally brushed against his large and swollen manhood. He raced his hands down my body and lifted the fabric of my school-girl skirt and felt around for my- oh, he found it.

I was twitching, he hadn't even put himself inside of me and I was about to have my first real orgasm to his insanely amazing hands.

His fingers spread my 'lower-lips' apart as I spread my thighs and rested my heels on his back, waiting. The tips of his fingers were already covered in my liquids, then he quickly inserted his fingers into me. I almost, _almost_ had an orgasm, but I wanted to wait for him.

With a quiet, "I love you," he pushed himself into me.

Being the virgin I was, it hurt at first, but then the exciting thrusts of his hips into me as inch-by-inch as he drove himself deeper into my own body, I relaxed and only felt the waves of passion pounding up my spine.

Finally, he was fully in. Our skin slapped together as his eyes rolled up and he pressed himself into me repeatedly. His beautifully muscled chest was about a foot away from my own. Suddenly, his wings snapped open, half-flapping.

I gasped and swore uncontrollably, loving the feeling of his manhood sliding up and out of me for what seemed like forever. The bed jounced as he pounded me, my skirt lifting every few thrusts. His wing thrusts got more determined each time. Sometimes, my entire lower body was pulled up from the bed as he floated in air for a half-second.

Sweat beaded his entire face and with a long and loud moan, Iggy arched forward, and I felt his warm passion flood into me. Knowing what had just happened, my own body responded by releasing my own fluids. I shrieked at the expected, yet unexpected, response.

Iggy exhaled heavily twice, then his taunt body began to relax. He coughed once, then slowly slid out of me. He laid down beside me as my heart seemed to bounce out of my chest. He leaned over to kiss my stomach, and I moaned in pleasure. I stroked his wings as they rested on the side of him.

"Can we do that again?" I asked, breathless.

He grinned, and kissed my palm.

"Anything you want."

His legs trembling, he took his position again. He licked from my womanhood up to my belly button, then down again. I watched as his little member began to thicken again. He smirked and his beautiful gray wings bent forward and encased us together.

I love you, Iggy.

* * *

**Please review. This is just a one-shot.**


End file.
